This application is related to and claims priority, under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7119, from Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-310035, filed in the Japanese Patent Office on Oct. 11, 2000, and Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-270236, filed in the Japanese Patent Office on Sep. 6, 2001, wherein the entire contents of both Japanese Patent Application Publications are hereby incorporated by reference herein.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an open/close switch mechanism to be used in an image forming apparatus, such as a copying machine, a printer and so forth, and more particularly to the open/close switch mechanism that has a simple configuration.
2. Discussion of the Background
Generally, an image forming apparatus, such as a printer, a facsimile, a copying machine, and so forth includes a plurality of open/close portions (e.g., a door) to replace toner with new one and to remove a jammed sheet, etc. The image forming apparatus needs to be configured such that an image forming operation can be performed only when all of the open/close portions are closed. Thus, it is necessary to provide a device to detect an open/close operation of an open/close portion so that the image forming operation is not performed when at least one of open/close portions is opened.
Further, various types of optional apparatuses, such as a sorter, a stapler, and the like are generally installed to the image forming apparatus. When a transfer sheet is jammed in the optional apparatus, the jammed transfer sheet must be removed. Then, an open/close operation of an open/close portion (i.e., such as a door) of the optional apparatus needs to be detected. Thus, the image forming apparatus is required to perform an image forming operation only when all of the open/close portions including those of the optional apparatus are closed, and to prohibit the image forming operation when at least one of the open/close portions is opened.
As one of methods to accomplish the above-described objective, an open/close detection switch may be provided to each open/close portion (i.e., a first method). As another method to accomplish the above-described objective, the operating order of the open/close portions may be arranged so that a following open/close portion is not closed (or opened) unless a predetermined open/close portion is mechanically closed (or opened) (i.e., a second method). As still another method, a link mechanism, with which each open/close portion is linked, maybe employed to turn a switch off when at least one of the open/close portions is opened (i.e., the switch is not turned on unless alt of the open/close portions are closed) (i.e. a third method).
According to the first method, the number of switches are required corresponding to the number of open/close portions, resulting in an increase in costs. According to the second method, the number of the switches can be reduced. However, when a user opens (or closes) the open/close portion without following the operating order of the open/close portions, the user needs to open (or close) the open/close portions again according to the operating order of the open/close portions, which is extra work for the user. Further, the open/close portion may be damaged when the open/close portion is forcibly closed without following the operating order of the open/close portions. In the third method, the link mechanism is generally apt to be complicated which may beat an effect produced by reducing the number of the switches, or the open/close portion may not be opened (or closed) without exerting a greater force.
For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 7-92879 describes a door open/close switch mechanism in which an apparatus is put in a non-operational state when a first door is opened, and the first door cannot be closed when a second door is opened. In addition, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-214645 discloses a door open/close switch mechanism using a link mechanism. However, the mechanisms described in these publications are complicated as compared to a method in which a door open/close detection switch is provided to each door.
The present invention has been made in view of the above-mentioned and other problems and addresses the above-discussed and other problems.
The present invention advantageously provides a novel open/close switch mechanism to be used in an image forming apparatus at a reduced cost wherein a detection of an open/close operation of an open/close portion is performed without arranging the operating order of the open/close portions and reducing an operability of the open/close portions.
According to an example of the present invention, the open and close switch mechanism includes: an operating member configured to operate in first and second directions by the open and close operation of first and second open and close portions, respectively, of the image forming apparatus; a switch configured to turn the predetermined power of the image forming apparatus on and off; and an on and off member which is provided integrally with the operating member and is configured to turn the switch on only when the operating member operates in both the first and second directions.